


Amortentia

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is gay, Harry is bi, Hermione is the best, Multi, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: this is garbage tbh. oneshot about what Hermione and Harry smell in amortentia.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Amortentia

"Right! Everyone come to the front! Today we will be learning to brew Amortentia, but first, does anyone know what Amortentia is?" Slughorn was grinning at the class.

Hermione raised her hand, but Slughorn almost completely ignored her, his eyes resting on Harry. 

"Harry, my boy? Care to answer?" Slughorn's grin was still in place, and it unsettled Harry.

"Actually, professor, I think Hermione would be better at answering, seeing as she's had her hand up since you asked." 

"Oh, very well then. Miss Granger?"

Hermione's dark cheeks were slightly red- she still always felt a little embarassed when Harry or Ron would do things like this. "Right. Well, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a deep infatuation or obsession in the drinker, and its swirling steam is known to smell of whatever attracts the person smelling it." 

Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Fantastic! Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, I thought we should go around the room and share what Amortentia smells like to each of us! Miss Granger, if you would start, please?" 

Stepping forward, Hermione's cheeks reddened further. "I smell new parchment, freshly mown grass, spearmint toothpaste, and something else..." She looked down at the floor as she moved back to stand beside Harry. 

"Right! Harry, my boy?" Slughorn gestured for Harry to go and smell the Amortentia next. 

As soon as Harry stepped up to the cauldron his cheeks heated, and he knew that even his darker skin wouldn't hide the blush. "I smell treacle tart, and expensive broomstick polish..." He knew he couldn't tell the class the other things he could smell, so he made the other two up, looking down at his feet, "and... tea, and lavender." He stepped back and refused to make eye-contact with anyone else, even when Hermione elbowed him and shot him a look of concern; he knew he wouldn't have fooled her, and would have to deal with her prodding at him later on for why he lied on the other scents. 

Ron moved towards the cauldron next. "Uh, alright. Bloody hell!" His fair skin was tinged pink. "I smell old books, and butterbeer, and this floral shampoo?" 

The rest of the class went around the room, talking about what they smelled, but neither Harry nor Hermione were paying much attention. Harry was trying to come up with something to say to Hermione when she asked later so he wouldn't have to tell her the truth, and Hermione was trying not to think about who Ron's Amortentia could have smelled like. 

".... great, now, Mr Malfoy?" Harry heard Slughorn and his head snapped up, looking towards the tall blond across the room. Malfoy's narrow shoulders were set in an imitation of his usual casual arrogance, but he was too tense for it to look quite right. His trademark sneer was in place, but Harry could see the nerves in his grey eyes and the light dusting of pink across his high cheekbones. 

"To me, Amortentia smells like... woodsmoke, and treacle tart, and sweat, and sugary tea, and something spicy." Malfoy refused to make eye contact with anyone, and Harry felt like he could hardly breathe. 'Why would Malfoy smell treacle tart or tea? He hates both of those things.' He thought to himself. Harry would know, he spends enough time watching the other boy. Clearly Malfoy was smelling someone else in the love potion, but who? 

The last person to come up and talk about their Amortentia smells was Pansy Parkinson. Harry barely heard what she said, he was too busy focusing on the uneasy look on Malfoy's face, and the awkward tapping of his long fingers on his thigh. 

"Oh!" He heard Hermione squeak out beside him, and looked over at her. She was staring right at him, and flicked her eyes over towards Malfoy and back again. He felt all of the colour drain from his face as he realized that she'd figured him out. 

"What?" Ron asked, looking at the pair of them with confusion. 

"Nothing, Ron, don't worry." Harry's voice sounded almost casual, but he could hear his own discomfort. Luckily, before Ron could ask any questions, Slughorn addressed the class. 

"Ok, so from now until the end of class, I want you to try and brew your own Amortentia. We will be continuing the brewing process over the next few lessons. You will find instructions on page 106 of your books, and I will be coming around to make sure you're all doing things correctly."

After class, Harry had intended to try to sneak away from Hermione and convince Ron to fly with him, as he didn't want to hear what she had to say about what she had figured out, but before he could even get out of the dungeons, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards one of the empty classrooms. As they walked up the corridor, he heard Malfoy's voice. 

Malfoy was half-slouched against the wall of one of the many alcoves, Parkinson across from him. "I smelled him, Pans. I knew that I would but I didn't realize how much it would hurt, 'cause he obviously didn't smell me in his but..." was all Harry caught as Hermione dragged him past. Malfoy smelled a him?? He was gay??? 

When they were in the classroom, Hermione shut the door and turned to him. "What did you really smell?" 

Harry knew that his skin was redder than it had ever been. "I did smell the treacle tart and expensive broomstick polish...." 

"Yes, but what else?" She was smiling lightly at him. 

"I, bloody hell... I smelled black coffee and that bloody citrus aftershave he always wears, alright?" He clenched his hands and looked down, scuffing one shoe over the floor. "Not that it matters, because its not like anything is ever going to happen, so just leave it." 

"Oh, Harry." She smiled knowingly, and walked forward to wrap her arms around him. He wasn't super tall, but she was almost a head shorter than him. "Its alright." She had realized who it was Malfoy was smelling in Amortentia straight away, but she knew Harry was far too oblivious to notice that, or the way Draco spent as much time staring at Harry as Harry did staring at him.

\--------

"I smelled him, Pans. I knew that I would but I didn't realize how much it would hurt, 'cause he obviously didn't smell me in his but..." Draco looked over at Pansy, and she was looking at him like he was an idiot. "What, Pans?" 

"You know he lied about what he smelled, right?"

"What?" 

"He lied, Dray. And I just saw Granger dragging him off, probably to confront him about it."

"So, he lied. Probably smelled that Weaslette or something and didn't want the Weasel knowing. He's not even gay anyway, so what difference does it make if he lied or what?" 

Pansy knew her best friend could be a fucking idiot sometimes, but GOD did it test her patience. She grabbed his bony elbow and dragged him towards the classroom Granger and Potter were in, ignoring his complaining. "Shut up, Dray."

From outside the classroom door, the pair could hear the conversation inside. Pansy had to wonder whether the lack of a Muffliato was intentional or not; Granger was definitely not stupid, and she knew the other girl had seen them talking, so there was a possibility she had skipped the charm on purpose to allow them to listen in. 

"I did smell the treacle tart and expensive broomstick polish...." 

"Yes, but what else?" Granger's voice was soft but firm.

"I, bloody hell... I smelled black coffee and that bloody citrus aftershave he always wears, alright? Not that it matters, because its not like anything is ever going to happen, so just leave it." 

Draco gasped lightly, just loud enough for Pansy to hear, and she knew that he had finally figured it out. Expensive broomstick polish, black coffee and citrus aftershave was basically Draco's trademark scent at this point, and he was self aware enough to know it at least. They stood there for a minute more, before the classroom door opened and Granger's face appeared. She took in Pansy's smirk and Draco's red cheeks, and made a split-second decision, quickly shoving Draco into the classroom with Harry and shutting herself out, performing a fast locking charm om the door. She made eye contact with Pansy and they both burst out laughing. 

"Right, you two are both idiots, now sort it out and shag already!" Pansy yelled though the wooden door, before linking her arm through Hermione's and heading down towards the great hall, still giggling. 

Hermione seemed shocked that the Slytherin was touching her so casually, especially after so many years of her and her friends calling her a filthy mudblood, and she said as much to the dark-haired girl. 

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry about all of that, alright?" She sat down on one of the benches in the corridor and waited for Hermione to sit by her. "I'm not saying its alright, what we did, but we we're just doing what our parents wanted. Since Draco got Marked," at this, Hermione gasped; Harry had been right, after all. "Yeah, he's not very happy about it, either, but you know what Lucius is like, right? Anyway, since he got Marked, we all kind of figured out that, actually, all of this blood purity shit is a load of bollocks. So, I'm sorry. Friends?" She held out her pale hand.

Hermione looked at her for a moment, unsure as to whether she was being honest or not. After deciding that, yes, she probably was, she took Pansy's hand in her own. "Friends." She nodded. 

"Fabulous!" Pansy leaned back and crossed her legs, looking over at Hermione. "So, spearmint toothpaste?"


End file.
